


Doctors visit

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures with Mama May [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Little Skye, Non-Sexual Age Play, doctor jemma, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s time for the annual physicals at the shield base, but Skye is definitely not a fan. Especially when it includes a flu shot.This fic contains Non-Sexual Age Play





	Doctors visit

Skye ran into the room soon as Melinda opened the door, practically throwing herself onto the bed with a huff. Her hands were scrambling around the bed to find her teddy bear, that's when the older woman knew for sure that she was dealing with her little girl right now. May retrieved the bear from the bedside table, handing it to Skye who instantly grabbed it and hugged it close, making a tiny noise of happiness as she squished the bear tightly against her chest for comfort.

May sat on the bed next to her and began to gently stroke her hair which she knew her baby girl found soothing, smiling when she curled up next to her.  
"Mommy.." Skye said, her voice a little frustrated. She tried to get closer and May carefully lifted her up into her lap, still stroking her hair.  
"What's wrong baby girl?" May asked gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Skye's head.  
"Jemma is being mean to me" Skye whined, sticking her thumb into her mouth after she'd said it. Melinda sighed softly, she had a feeling that she knew what this was about but she figured it was best to check first just in case.  
"Does Dr Jemma need to do something with you?" She asked, unsurprised when Skye nodded her head and pouted when May gently eased her thumb from her mouth. It was flu shot season as well as time for their annual physicals, and Skye had never coped very well with needles so May had been expecting there to be some difficulties.  
"She wants to check me over and give me a shot" Skye sulked, confirming Melinda's thoughts.  
"Oh baby, Jemma just wants the best for you. We all do. Getting a flu shot is super important so that you won't get sick"  
"But I won't! I'm a superhero!" Skye seemed almost offended, though Melinda knew her baby girl was just being a bit dramatic.  
"Even superheroes need their flu shots. And you've had check ups before, you know they're not scary" Melinda reminded her "What about if I come with you, you can watch Jemma do mine and then I'll help you much as I can with yours. Then if you're good we can go out for pancakes in the morning"  
Skye considered the offer, she really didn't want the shot but it looked like she didn't have a choice. At least this way mommy would be there and she really did want some pancakes.  
"Okay mommy" she said quietly, still clinging to May even as the woman stood up and started moving down towards the lab.

Jemma was aware of Skye's little side, and had been expecting to see that when both her and May arrived in the medical bay. The older woman was carrying Skye and put her down on a chair by the exam table, where May sat. 

"Hello Agent May, Skye" Jemma greeted them. She gave Skye a small wave but the girl huffed and turned her head away from them, clearly wanting to show that she wasn't happy about being in the room. May called Jemma over and quietly told her the plan, smiling a little in thanks when Jemma agreed.

"Okay, agent May. I need you to lie back on the table please" Jemma said in a cheerful voice, it was part of the plan for her to explain out loud everything that was happening as she did it so that hopefully Skye would listen and know what was happening she she wouldn't be so scared. May lay back and Jemma thanked her with a smile. She fitted the blood pressure cuff to her arm, taking her blood pressure before pressing her fingers gently onto the woman's wrist to check her pulse. She didn't notice until after this was written down that Skye was now watching them curiously.  
"Very good, your vitals are fine" Jemma announced and Melinda looked over to where Skye was sat, giving the girl a smile. She seemed less tense at that, smiling back, like she had been watching to make sure Jemma wasn't hurting mommy.  
"I'm going to check your ears and ears now, okay?" Jemma announced and May nodded, moving slightly so that she was fully lying down on her back again with her eyes looking up at the ceiling as Jemma shone her small torch into them and then gently rested the scope inside each ear. She made a note of the results again and noticed Skye watching her, walking over to where she was sat.

"Hey Skye, do you think you can draw a tick in this box for me, to say that mommy's eyes and ears are okay?" She asked, handing over the pencil she held the clipboard securely as the girl drew a tick, smiling proudly up at Jemma when she was done.  
"Want to tell her?" She whispered and Skye giggled slightly, turning to face May.

"Mommy! Your eyes and ears have a tick in the good box!" Skye announced happily, and May couldn't help but smile.  
"That's great, thanks baby" she praised her and Jemma smiled too, getting her stethoscope.  
"Hey Skye, you can help me with this part too if you'd like" Jemma offered and Skye nodded, jumping down from her chair to stand next to Jemma.  
"I need to put this on mommy's tummy, can you roll her shirt up so that I can see it?" She asked Skye and the girl nodded, carefully lifting May's shirt so that her stomach was exposed. May helped her to make sure it was comfortable and high enough, and praised her.  
"Thanks Skye, you're a big help" Jemma told her and Skye beamed with pride. She stayed standing as Jemma used the stethoscope to check May's heart beat.  
"Can I help again?" Skye asked when Jemma finished writing it down and the girl nodded.  
"Sure, I need you to do something very important. I'm going to put the stethoscope on Mommy's back now, so I need you to show her how to take a nice big breath so I can hear her breathing"  
"Okay!" Skye agreed, waiting until Melinda had sat up and Jemma had the stethoscope in position before she showed her.  
"Like this mommy!" Skye said, taking a big breath in and holding it a moment before letting it out. She smiled when Melinda did the same thing, watching her do it a couple of times before Jemma was done and the woman lay back down again.

"Look at this, we're nearly done now Skye" Jemma said, showing her the papers on the clipboard.  
"Wow, that's a lot of ticks!" Skye giggled "That means mommy is super good, right?"  
Jemma nodded with a smile.  
"Now I need you to roll your top up again and I'm going to palpipate your stomach, then we'll do the shot and we'll be all done for you" Jemma told them. Skye seemed more subdued at the mention of the shot, going to sit back on her chair. The other girl decided against trying to coax her back to help, at least yet, so she just slipped on her gloves and palpitated May's stomach, making note of one part that the woman said felt sore and therefore warranted a scan booking for a later date.

"Okay let's get this flu shot out of our way then" Jemma said, getting the syringe prepared.  
"I need you to roll up your sleeve please" she explained and May did so, watching as Skye did when she wiped the site with an antiseptic wipe before she rested the needle there, injecting it in on the count of three. Skye was watching carefully as the needle was then removed and Jemma stuck a plain band aid over the tiny hole.


End file.
